


put a ring on it

by Spikedluv



Series: Team_Zude Comment!Fic [7]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Zero’s got A Plan; at least, he’s working on one.  He shouldn’t be surprised that Jude inadvertently throws it out the window.





	put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Team Zude on DW](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/) [Virtual S4 Comment!Fic/Art Fest](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/108303.html) using the prompt: _getting engaged_. 
> 
> Title from Beyonce’s ‘Single Ladies’, natch.
> 
> Written: September 19, 2017

Jude wasn’t in the kitchen or living room, but there was a light on the patio so Zero headed that way. The light turned out to be a dozen candles that Jude had lit, and in the flickering flames Zero saw Jude. He was on one knee, an open jewelers ring box in his hands.

A hopeful smile graced Jude’s face when he saw Zero. “Gideon . . . ,” he began.

Zero’s feet froze at the sight and he shook his head in disbelief. “No,” he said. “This cannot be happening.”

“No?” Jude repeated, trying to hide the hurt that flashed across his face. He drew his hands back. “Too soon?”

“No!” Zero said, hurrying forward when he realized how Jude would’ve taken his comment. Zero knelt in front of Jude and took his hands in both of his. He glanced down to look at the ring before raising his eyes to Jude’s face. “It’s just . . .”

Zero sighed and removed one of his hands from Jude’s. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Zero held it up so the tiny dancing flames glinted off the metal, then let the brushed and polished white tungsten carbide ring rest in his palm. Jude made a sound when he saw it.

“I was gonna ask you,” Zero said sheepishly.

“Great minds,” Jude said absently, his gaze still on the ring.

“I’ve been trying to find the right moment, and I just couldn’t believe you beat me to it.”

Jude finally raised his eyes to Zero’s face. “So ask,” he said.

The breathless tone of his voice was like a jolt of electricity through Zero. “Jude,” he said.

“Yes!” Jude said. He clasped the ring box in one hand and lunged towards Zero. Jude threw both arms around Zero’s neck and kissed him.

Zero, unprepared, lost his balance and they toppled to the side, landing in a heap on the grass.

Jude snorted. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zero said as his body reacted to having Jude pressed against him. Instinct took over and Zero initiated a second kiss. He forgot about ‘who asked who’ and just reveled in the knowledge that they both wanted this. He knew that he was Jude’s just as much as Jude was his, but now it would be official. How it happened didn’t matter.

When they drew apart to breathe, Zero pressed his forehead to Jude’s and said, “Me, too, stupid.”

Jude’s laughter was a little bit watery, but Zero didn’t call him on it. “I love you, Gideon,” Jude said.

Zero gave Jude a sly look, but instead of giving his usual response, which Jude probably expected, he said, “I love you, too, Jude,” which earned him a smile and another kiss.

“There’s condoms and lube under that bush,” Jude said against Zero’s lips.

“Pretty confident, weren’t you?” Zero teased.

“Not really,” Jude admitted. “I imagined every way this could go wrong.”

“And some ways it could go right, obviously,” Zero said as he stretched his arm out and fished under the bush for the supplies.

Jude laughed again. “Well, since we both showed up with rings, I believe that planning ahead for this eventuality was astute.”

“Agreed!” Zero said triumphantly when his fingers closed around the bottle of lube. He rolled back to Jude. “I like a resourceful guy.” Zero handed the recovered items to Jude. “Do the honors?”

Jude’s eyes widened and his hand darted out before he stilled it and left it hanging in mid-air. “Are you sure?”

“I couldn’t be more sure,” Zero said. He took Jude’s hand and placed the lube and strip of condoms in his palm.

Jude pressed a hard and fast kiss to Zero’s lips. “I love you,” he said, tugging on the knot of his tie. “And not just because I’m going to get to fuck you.”

“But that’s part of it, right?” Zero kissed Jude and helped with the shirt buttons.

“Fuck yes,” Jude said fervently. “Your ass is amazing.”

“You look so sweet and innocent,” Zero mused as Jude shrugged out of his shirt and then reached for Zero’s hem. “If only people knew how dirty you are.”

“You really want other people to know?” Jude teased.

Zero caught Jude up in another kiss. “Absolutely not. People would be lining up to convince you that you’re getting the raw end of the deal here.”

“They’d be wrong,” Jude said.

They concentrated on getting undressed and Zero got onto his hands and knees. The grass was cool, but the ground hard beneath. Jude leaned over Zero’s back and trailed kisses down his spine. His lips and tongue were on a particularly sensitive spot at Zero’s lower back when he circled a slick finger around Zero’s hole. Zero shuddered as Jude slowly pressed the finger inside him, then just as slowly drew it back out.

Jude was careful to make sure Zero had adjusted to the single digit before pressing in with two, but he didn’t draw it out like he usually did, finger fucking Zero until he was crazy with it and biting his lip to keep from demanding that Jude just get on with it, because that ensured that Jude took even more time. Jude chuckled when he withdrew his fingers to tear open the foil packet with his teeth, because Zero couldn’t keep from letting out a little sigh.

“Bite me,” Zero said without heat, and Jude obliged, closing his teeth on the meatiest part of Zero’s ass cheek.

“Trust me,” Jude said as straightened back up and rolled on the condom. “If this ground was more comfortable on our knees, I’d take more time.”

“Thank god for small favors,” Zero said dryly.

Jude didn’t answer. He moved so that the head of his cock pressed against Zero’s hole, then, without any warning, he pushed. Zero didn’t have time to bite back the groan that escaped as he stretched around Jude.

Jude stroked his hand over Zero’s hip, but he didn’t ask if Zero was okay, and he only paused for a few seconds to let Zero adjust before he pressed in the rest of the way. Jude moved slowly, but Zero got the sense that it was more to make sure Zero felt every inch of him than for Zero’s comfort.

Jude’s pause once he was fully seated was more for his own benefit than Zero’s. He bent over Zero’s back and pressed his forehead to the damp skin while he took a few steadying breaths. Zero managed to keep from exhorting Jude to move. Jude kissed Zero’s back and straightened.

Jude pulled out, and pressed back in again. Still slow, because he was an asshole. “Fuck, your ass,” Jude groaned as he drew his cock out once more.

“I wish you would,” Zero complained.

Jude snorted. “So impatient.”

Zero let Jude slow stroke him a few more times, then said, “Am I going to have to fuck myself on your cock?”

Jude’s fingers tightened on Zero’s hips. “Yes, do it.”

In his hurry, Zero misjudged the timing on his first shove back and he met Jude’s slow thrust forward hard. They both moaned as Jude slammed deep into Zero. Jude’s tone was worried when he asked if Zero was alright, but Zero ignored the question and set up a steady rhythm of rocking back to meet Jude.

“Fuck, Gideon,” Jude said. “You look so good riding my cock.”

Zero made a strangled sound. Jude looked like a choirboy, and then he said shit like that. Zero’s cock ached, but he needed both hands to brace himself. The need to touch himself, to come, made him speed up.

Jude curled the fingers of one hand around the back of Zero’s neck and met Zero thrust-for-thrust. “I’m too close,” Jude said. “Stop, I don’t want to come yet.”

Zero stopped, but not without complaining, “Some of us do.”

Jude’s laugh was breathless. “Come here,” he said, guiding Zero back until he was practically sitting on Jude’s lap. He tugged on Zero’s shoulder, and Zero sat up. They both groaned loudly as the change in position forced Jude deeper into Zero.

Zero wiggled in Jude’s lap. They were both lost to the sensation for a moment, then Jude slapped Zero’s hip and said, “Stop that. Hold still for a second.”

“Just a second?” Zero said.

“A few seconds,” Jude clarified absently.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Give me your hand. Other hand.”

Zero obediently raised his left hand and let Jude take it. He watched in stunned silence as Jude brought his other arm around him and placed the ring on his finger.

“Are you seriously putting a ring on my finger while your cock’s in my ass?” Zero said. He tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t keep the breathless quality out of his tone.

“I am,” Jude said, sounding much too pleased with himself. “You have a problem with that?”

“No,” Zero admitted. “But you know what I’m going to think of every time I look at that ring now?”

“How much I love you?” Jude said.

“Hmm, that too, I suppose,” Zero said as he studied his hand. He liked the way the ring gleamed in the candlelight. He turned his head and Jude obligingly gave him a kiss. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

“So romantic,” Jude said, but he moved his hips.

It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. In this position, Jude didn’t have enough leverage to really fuck him. “Let me,” Zero said. He raised up, then dropped back down. Zero bit his lip to keep the noises he wanted to make inside, but he couldn’t help letting some of them out.

Zero only realized he was still clutching Jude’s hand in his left when he guided Jude’s other hand to his cock. Jude curled his fingers around Zero’s hardness and just held them there.

“Asshole,” Zero said as he redoubled his efforts, fucking himself on Jude’s cock, then into Jude’s hand.

“You told me you were good at multi-tasking,” Jude teased.

“I am going to multi-task the hell out of you,” Zero promised.

Jude’s breaths got heavier. He tightened his fingers and began to move his hand on Zero. “I’m close,” Jude warned.

“Fuck, me too, Jude . . .”

Jude went stiff against Zero’s back and his hand stilled. Zero wanted to cry out at the sudden lack of stimulation, and he moved faster, as if he could chase down his own release before Jude came. Zero felt Jude swell inside him and it was almost enough.

Zero reached for himself with his left hand and felt the wide band of the ring slide along the length of him, catch on the ridge. Zero wasn’t afraid to admit that he’d jerked off with his championship ring on more than once, but this was different. This was the ring Jude had given him.

Zero groaned as his body went taut. His cock pulsed in his hand and spurt stripes of come over the grass. The last two spurts of come were wrung out of him, and it dribbled down his fingers and spattered the platinum band.

“Shit,” Zero said later when they’d parted and were lying on the grass, their breaths slowing, the sweat drying on their skin.

“What?” Jude said.

“I dropped your ring in the grass.”

Jude huffed a laugh. “We’ll find it.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“What?” Jude rolled to his side and raised up on his elbow to look at Zero.

“How things worked out. I mean, I’ve been sweating over asking you, and you just . . .” Zero waved his hand, encompassing the candles and their naked bodies.

“I screwed up your plans,” Jude said, “you screwed up my plans, and yet we somehow ended up at the same place anyway.”

Zero rolled to his side and lifted up so he could reached Jude’s lips. “You have a way of screwing up my plans.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Zero shook his head. “No. Things always end up better when you do.”

Jude grinned and kissed Zero. When he pulled back, his gaze moved down Zero’s body and he laughed.

“What?”

Jude reached out and peeled the missing ring off Zero’s ass where it had stuck when he’d laid on it. Zero laughed and took the ring from Jude. He started to slide it on Jude’s waiting finger, then stopped.

“I don’t know, Jude,” Zero said. “I wonder if we shouldn’t perform the same ceremony as when you put the ring on my fingers.”

Jude pushed Zero onto his back and straddled his hips. “You want to fuck me, Gideon?”

“It might take me a while to get hard again,” Zero hedged.

“I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait,” Jude said. “You always are.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For writing updates and Zude reblogs, follow me on Tumblr, where I’m [Spikedluv](http://spikedluv.tumblr.com/). Additionally, I’ve created a Zude-specific community on DW: [Team Zude](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
